Maraviroc,
chemically described as N-{(1S)-3-[3-(3-Isopropyl-5-methyl-4H-1,2,4-triazol-4-yl)-exo-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl]-1-phenylpropyl}-4,4-difluorocyclohexanecarboxamide or 4,4-difluoro-N-{(1S)-3-[exo-3-(3-isopropyl-5-methyl-4H-1,2,4-triazol-4-yl)-8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]oct-8-yl]-1-phenylpropyl}cyclohexanecarboxamide and its pharmaceutically acceptable addition salts and hydrates thereof, are disclosed as modulators of the chemokine receptor CCR5 and thus useful in the treatment of retroviral diseases caused by viruses that utilize CCR5 to enter cells. In particular maraviroc has been disclosed as being a useful therapeutic in the treatment of HIV, a retroviral infection genetically related to HIV, AIDS, or an inflammatory disease (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,667,314). Maraviroc is presently undergoing investigative human clinical trials [Bayes M et al., Methods Find Exp Clin Pharmacol 2003 25:145-68].
Additional diseases and conditions that can be treated with maraviroc include respiratory disorders, including adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), bronchitis, chronic bronchitis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, cystic fibrosis, asthma, emphysema, rhinitis and chronic sinusitis. Other conditions that may be treated are those triggered, affected or are in any other way correlated with T-cell trafficking in different organs and for which a correlation with CCR5 or CCR5 chemokines has been established. These are inflammatory bowel disease, including Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis, multiple sclerosis, rheumatoid arthritis, graft rejection, in particular but not limited to kidney and lung allografts, endometriosis, type I diabetes, renal diseases, chronic pancreatitis, inflammatory lung conditions or chronic heart failure.
Despite the beneficial activities of maraviroc, there is a continuing need for new compounds to treat the aforementioned diseases and conditions.